ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW King of Extreme (2013)
Card King of Extreme Finals - TLC Match Methuselah vs. Liam Catterson Falls Count Anywhere Match for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship Jaywalker © vs. Scott Diamond EAW Answers World Championship Y2Impact © vs. Ashten Cross Grudge Match Methuselah vs. Prince of Phenomenal Dark Demon vs. Zack Crash Results *1. After the match, Dark Demon was sitting at the bottom of the ramp with his hands in his head, in utter disbelief as Crash celebrates in the ring. *2. Before the match started, the two rivals brawled on the entrance ramp and ringside. During the match, Methuselah was going for the Spear on Prince of Phenomenal but stopped by a Sweet Chin Music by Heart Break Boy. *3. Cross almost won the match and championship until the light goes out. Suddenly the titantron lights up in a bright purple before going into a frantic array of colors and a voice begins to speak " Who says you can’t live forever lied”…“Of course, I’m living forever”…“I’ll live long”…“You can’t deny my flaws”…“Forever I’ll LIVE!" The titantron shuts off and the lights turn back on. Then out of nowhere, Hurricane Hawk was in the ring as he got Cross on his shoulders and delivers the Assassination onto Cross. Hawk then walks up the ramp and watches on top of the stage to see Impact hit the Codebreaker on Cross as he gets the pinfall and victory. After the match, Impact was given his Answers World Championship and begins to celebrate. Hawk slightly grins and heads to the back. *4. Due to the intensely of this match, the Ring Announcer has have received word by Showdown General Manager Kendra Shamez that this match will be contested under FALLS COUNT ANYWHERE! B.o.B performs "Play for Keeps" as Jaywalker made his entrance. During the match, Cleopatra pulls the referee out of the ring as Scott got the cover on Jaywalker. Cleo then went in the ring and delivering shots to Scott until Scott unleashed one hell of a clothesline on Cleo. Later in the match, Cleo gave a superkick onto Diamond then stand on the middle rope and flips the middle finger to Heart Break Gal, who on commentary throughout the match. HBG say some words to herself until she took her headset and leave the commentary table. Seconds later, Cleo drove a steel chair into Diamond's throat multiple times until HBG was behind Cleopatra and turns her around and hits her with a steel pipe between Cleo's eyes. HBG drops down onto her knees beside Cleo, smirking and said to her "Ever since you retired me…you’ve done nothing but talk shit and talk shit on me and talk shit about everything I’ve done…You brag about shit that you don’t even have competition in, and Nah I don’t want your title, I’m above that…I want an eye for an eye…You can now consider the Heart Break Gal…UNRETIRED. HBG stands up and walks out of the ring and up the ramp. The finish of the match was Scott hit a second Point Blank onto Jaywalker but then somebody crawled from under the ring and it was revealed as Jacob Senn. Senn grabs the title as he slides into the ring as Scott is completely unaware that Senn is in the ring. Senn then smashes the world title into the back of Scott's head as Scott goes down. Senn then drags Jay over Scott as the referee does the pin count for Jay. After the match, Jacob rolls out of the ring and shrugs his shoulders as he up to the ramp. *5. Dark Demon interfered during the match and assault both Methuselah & Catterson. The ending of the match were both Methuselah and Catterson fighting on the top of the ladder as both men try to claim the KOE Crown as Catterson smashes the crown onto Methuselah as Catterson shoves Meth from the top of the ladder as Methuselah falls backward and crashes through the ring canvas leaving a gaping hole in the mat!!! Liam snatches the KOE Crown from the hook, falling to the mat without a care in the world as Liam becomes the 2013 King of Extreme!!! Liam passes out, laying on his back in the ring with the crown in one hand as the ref raises his hand. After the hellacious main event, two stretchers are pulled down the ramp and next to the ring, as several officials drag Liam's body out of the ring. Liam, despite seemingly unconscious still his grip of his King of Extreme crown and he is carried onto the stretcher as the referee walks up the ramp carrying the crown for Liam as he is pulled up the ramp to a standing ovation. Liam's music continues as he was being pulled up the ramp. Methuselah crawls out from underneath the apron with a blood painted face and blood spewing from his body. Officials surround him, but he continues crawling up the ramp. He continues crawling up the ramp extremely slowly and attempts to descend to the side of the stage. He does, reaching his feet and makes two steps and collapses as officials surround him. Miscellaneous *Yelawolf appears on the stage with Kid Rock as they perform "Let's Roll" to the crowd. *Heart Break Boy issue orders to Prince of Phenomenal end Ryan Adams' life once and for all so he won't set his foot in another EAW ring forever. POP agreed with HBB and ask him to not help him against Methuselah because it was his fight and HBB agreed with POP's request. *Scott Diamond celebrates his birthday party with various co-workers. Diamond promised that he will fall out with two titles at the end of the night and will be much better than anyone in EAW history. Then an EAW staff member rushes into the room with a big box as he approaches Scott. Scott asks the person what he wants and the person responded that he was told to give the box to him but didn't tell him who's send it to him. Scott found a can of fake tan spray, a picture of him lying bloody on the mat with Colin standing over him laughing with the caption; ‘’Scott Diamond: I lose to busts’’, and a cone that has been torn into bits along with a note saying: ‘’Happy Birthday from E.G.O, _#Swerve''. ''Scott got pissed due to the joke-like gifts as he storms out of the room as Clyde returns with former EAW Vixens, Tanny & Christine Lee. *Ashten Cross that he will take out Y2Impact once and for all and become the Answers World Champion because tonight will be the night that Cross kill Y2Impact. *Robbie V hosted a special King of Extreme version of the Joint as the special guest for the show was none other than Robbie V himself. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2013